


Dolce Vita

by ADAMWryter



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Government Hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Lady Gaga has a strong, caring man who's always by her side.





	Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because some of the Little Monsters think that Lady Gaga and her bodyguard should be a couple. I think it's great, and I created this work because I think I would give it a shot. However, as a Little Monster, I understand Gaga and she's a decent person so no sexual intercourses were included.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense. I just want to create an imaginary story for my fellow Monsters.

Flashing sound of the cameras can be heard everywhere, and it's satisfactorily annoying. The paparazzi are shouting "Gaga! Gaga! Look at this way!". They follow Gaga after her concert in Milan with hopes they can take a magnificent photo for their article tomorrow. That show was sold out, everyone was beyond excitement when Gaga decided to put on a new song. She was shining more than a million stars in the sky.

Gaga steps down from her car, looking fabulous, Versace from head to toe. Gaga looks exhausted, but still gorgeously beautiful as always, more than the red rose she's holding in her hand. Her closest bodyguard, Peter van der Veen, normally known as Pete, takes her hand and walks her up the stairs of the hotel. The paparazzi are swarming around, bothering her. Gaga tries to smile at the cameras, and Pete tries to keep them away from her.

When they have gotten away from the annoying photographers, Gaga turns to Pete, "Thank you, Pete, for keeping me safe."

"You’re welcome", Pete chuckles, "just doing my job."

"Well you do it excellently as always."

Both chuckle.

"Sometimes I feel pity for you, having to stay near me all the time. And I always work until very late at night. You can have a lot of fun with all that time", Gaga says as they're walking into the elevator.

"That's fine. I'm not doing this just as a job. I signed up for this. You are a very sweet celebrity and I like working for you."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"I feel sorry you have to work a lot with all the troubles around. It seems like you have no time to rest.”

“Yes it does. But I like my job”, Gaga smiles, “just like how you do. I love working for my fans who are out there supporting me every hour, and I like working with wonderful people, too”, Gaga winks at him, “I am working like a machine, working under the pressure of the label, but I think I still have time to, you know, dolce vita.”

Well, Pete’s Dutch but he understands what Gaga is saying.

The two walk out of the elevator and towards Gaga’s room. It’s VIP, for sure.

“You know, I am planning to take some time off after finishing the tour. I want to travel, go on holidays, I am thinking about the beaches in Mexico. And I want you to come along, too.”

“Sure, I will be there for your safety.”

“Not as a bodyguard, Pete, but as a friend. I want to live la dolce vita and I want you to do it, too.”

“Sure, I think I can make it”, Pete’s confused but he feels warm. They are near Gaga’s room. And suddenly Gaga strips over her heel and Pete was able to catch her.

“Ooh… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, just doing my job.”

Gaga smiles and he opens the door for her,  for that is his job. “I’ll come by at 7 tomorrow to escort you to the rehearsal.”

“Dolce vita, Pete, dolce vita”, Gaga give him the rose in her hand and tries to reach his face to give a kiss on his cheek, “Good night.”

Pete is speechless, confused and blushing, “Uhmm… Good night”, as Gaga walks into her room, holds the door, waves at him and closes it.

Pete still has no idea what just happened, he thinks that Gaga may have been drunk from a few shots after the show. But Gaga cannot be drunk that easily. Pete has always seen Gaga as his own sister, they have had a lot of time together. But nothing more is seen after this.

Pete walks away and he can still hear Gaga singing Government Hooker in her room: _“I’m gonna drink my tears tonight, I’m gonna drink my tears and cry. ‘cause I know you love me, baby. I know you love me, baby…”_

 

With love,

Lady Gaga’s Little Monster

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that you may want it longer and further, but to me, this is perfect, I wanted something further and more complicated but I don't think that will suit Gaga. But I would love it if anyone wants to create their own work making this relationship go further, or to co-write on this relationship, so should you have any ideas, please leave your comment and let me know.


End file.
